Goblins
A tribal race of small folk, extremely crafty and devious in their ways. Appearance History Lands Religion Game Mechanics Fifth Edition Dnd Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity Score is increased by 2. Size: Small Size. Speed: 30 ft. Nimble Escape: Goblins know when to run when things get heated. When you are the target of an opportunity attack, you may use your reaction to impose disadvantage on that attack. Darkvision: You have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Languages: You can read, speak, and write Common and Goblin Subraces: In addition you pick from one of the two subraces, Greenskins and Gremlins. Greenskins Ability Score Increases: Your Constitution Score is increased by 1. Mud Slinger: Insults are your pastime. You gain the cantrip vicious mockery, you use Charisma as your spell casting ability for this ability. Worg Rider: Greenskins have an amicable relationship with worgs, whom they ride into battle. You have proficiency in the animal handling skill. Run For It: When the odds are against you, at least you can trust your legs. When using the disengage action difficult terrain doesn’t cost you extra movement on that turn. Gremlins Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence Score is increased by 1. Dangerous Tinker. The gnomes like pretty things, but you like your creations to be a little more dynamic. You have proficiency with artisan’s tools. Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp) that works for 24 hours, or when you use your action to dismantle it. You can have up to three such devices active at one time. You may reclaim the parts used to create the device once it stops functioning, only if it did not explode. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: --Bomb Boy: A clockwork tiny construct that is in the form of a goblin. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in the direction it is faced makeing a loud wailing sound as it walks. When it is destroyed roll a d20. On a roll of 18, 19 or 20 the object explodes in a sphere of a five foot diameter dealing 1d4 Fire damage. --Arsonists Friend: A small brass rod with a slit at the top and a button on the side. When the button on the device is is pushed roll 1d6. On an even roll the device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. On a roll of one the device explodes causing 1d4 Fire damage to the user. Using the device requires an action. --Blast Orb: The device is a small brass orb that makes a ticking sound once a small button on the top is pressed. In 1d10 turns after the button at the top is pressed the device explodes in a sphere 5 feet in diameter dealing 1d4 Fire damage to anything within it. If the device is destroyed, nothing happens. Almost Fire Proof. You have set yourself on fire so often you've gotten used to it. You are resistant to Fire damage. Pathfinder Ability Score Increases: Goblins are fast, but weak and unpleasant to be around. They gain +4 Dexterity, –2 Strength, and –2 Charisma. Type: Goblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. Size: Goblins are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Base Speed: Goblins are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. Languages: Goblins begin play speaking Goblin. Goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Skilled: Goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on Ride and Stealth checks. Fast Movement: Goblins gain a +10 foot bonus to their base speed (this is already added to their Base Speed above.) Darkvision: Goblins see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.